Modern computing devices, such as mobile smart phones and tablets, may utilize touchscreen capabilities to gather and process user touch input data. These touch-sensitive devices may contain hundreds of touch sensors (or nodes) managed by a touchscreen controller which processes detected touch input, executing related commands based on the input. The power required to process touch input data may be proportional to the size of the touchscreen (i.e., panel size), as larger touchscreens may have larger touch node capacities. As the size and fidelity of touchscreens on computing devices increases and the corresponding user input applied to these devices becomes more complex (e.g., implementing multi-finger touch gestures), the touchscreen controller may become inadequate to satisfactorily process such data. For example, the touchscreen controller may not be able to keep up with many and rapid user touches on the screen, such as dual hand multi-touch on a soft-QWERTY keyboard, leading to missed user inputs and degraded performance, both of which will impact the user experience. Although such computing devices also contain other processors, particularly the host or core processor, which are capable of processing more resource-intensive actions, such processors typically have high ambient power requirements and may not be efficient for touch input data processing.